


My Other Half

by Bethl2002



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethl2002/pseuds/Bethl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jean finds his angel in the meadow?</p>
<p>(Yeah. I cant think of anything else to write)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Archive of Our Own, and my first Jearco fic so its not going to be very good.

The sun was glaring down on me. Not a cloud in the sky as I carefully picked out the most beautiful flowers that I could find. The perfect flowers for the perfect angel. I sighed deeply, building up the confidence to go over. Even if I would never see him again, I wanted this to be special. Not just for me, but for my angel. 

Who am I? I hear you ask from quite far back. I can see you staring at me by the way. You are not invisible. Anyway, my name is Jean. I'm a 15 year old high school student. Who is my angel?....I'm not quite sure. From what I can see though, he is perfect. 

I could see him from a distance. A boy, looked to be around my age. Dark brown hair spread loosely across his currently sleeping face. With a book open on his chest, rising and falling with every gentle breath, I knew I had to speak to him. Gripping the flower stems with the strength of a giant, I took a step closer to him. And another step. And another. And with every step I took, I could feel my heart in my chest being louder and faster. Finally however, I didn't have to take any more steps. I was standing, staring over this stranger. I felt the strong urge to run away increase every second I stood there, but I resisted. 

"U-urm...Excuse me?" I said, barely above a whisper. It still woke him up though. His eyes flickered open and wow were they gorgeous. I half expected him to run away, half expected him to shout at me, but to my surprise, he did neither. Only a large grin spread across his face freckled face. "Well hello there stranger. How can I help you?" He stood up quiet quickly and faced me, obviously awaiting an answer from my behalf. I had completely forgotten about the flowers behind my back. I hesitated before holding them out to him. "I-I just wanted to give you these." 

He took the flowers from my shaking hands and stared at them, in what looked like shock and disbelief. I thought he would have thrown them back at me and call me a creep but he just smelled them, a somehow larger smile appearing on his face. "They are beautiful. Thank you so much. Whatever can I do to repay you." I thought for a second. Sweat was dripping down my forehead. I must have looked a state. "Y-you could tell me your...N-name" At that moment he looked straight into my eyes. "I'm Marco. Nice to meet you" 

"I-I'm Jean...."


End file.
